A Love Story Between A Soldier And A Doctor- Descendants Of The Sun
by Debopriyasen
Summary: The romantic love story between Yoo Shi-Jin, captain and team leader of the Alpha team and Kang Mo Yeon, a cardiothoracic surgeon at the Haesung hospital, has faced a number of huddles. But the two love birds, have always managed to make compromises. How would their relationship turn out to be, if they were to live together forever?


It was a fine sunny morning. The sunlit clouds drifted across the clear blue sky. On her way to work, Dr Kang Mo Yeon received a phone call from one of her friends, Song Sang Hyeon.

"What is it?" asked Kang Mo Yeon.

"Hurry up and come to the hospital! We have great news!" exclaimed Song Hyeon.

Kang Mo Yeon reached the hospital. To her surprise, all the doctors were gathered in the ward, indulged in a heated discussion. Kang Mo Yeon raised her eyebrow as she queried," What is going on?"

"We get to see the soldiers again!" clarified Lee Chi Hoon. Lee Chi Hoon and Jang Hee-Eun had recently given birth to a child and were contented in their married life. Kang Mo Yeon was baffled and unable to figure out what exactly was going on. People seemed very excited. Kang Mo Yeon wondered what could be so exciting about another day at work.

She lifted one hand on her hip," Okay! What is happening?"

"Haven't you heard?" asked a surprised Pyo Ji-Soo,"the Haesung hospital management wants to thank all the volunteers who risked their lives at the wake of an earthquake. So they're organising a party this Sunday."

"Yes! All the soldiers of the South Korean Special Forces are invited as well." added Ha Ja-Ae.

It had been almost four months since Kang Mo Yeon had seen her boyfriend, Yoo Shi-Jin, the captain of the South Korean Special Forces unit nicknamed "Big Boss". She often contemplated her relationship with him. It was very difficult for the two to spend any time together. Every time they went on a date, he'd receive a phone call regarding an emergency and he'd have to leave immediately. Despite their dates always being interrupted halfway and all the other differences, they were really fond of each other. Yoo Shi-Jin had received his orders to be deployed on a peacekeeping mission in the country of Urk. Eight months later, Mo Yeon got assigned to lead a medical team to the country of Urk. Kang Mo Yeon and Shi Jin were reunited once again and during the course of their stay, several events led them to realise how much they loved each other. She couldn't wait for the party as she would be seeing him after four months and at this point, she yearned for just a glimpse of him.

Captain Yoo was eager to meet Mo Yeon. But he was hankered on asking her the big question- if she was willing to spend her entire life with him. After the completion of the mission, all the members of Team Alpha had gathered for dinner.

"Have you ever thought about proposing to Myeong Joo?" Captain Yoo asked Sergeant Seo Dae-Young. Myeong Joo was an army doctor and the daughter of Lieutenant general Yoon, commander of the South Korean Special Forces Brigade. Her father had always disapproved of her relationship with Seo Dae Young as he was a non-commissioned soldier, but finally realised how much they loved each other and gave his approval.

"What?!" Seo Dae-Young's eyes were on stalks.

"You heard me," twitted Shi-Jin.

"Of course I have. But what does that have to do with anything?" Seo Dae Young's brows were knit with suspicion.

"What do you think?" Yoo Shi-Jin had a sense of a hint in his tone.

"You're not thinking about getting married, are you?!" Seo Dae-Young concurred, "Because that would be amazing!"

Yoo Shi-Jin expounded about how he would eventually want to marry somebody and he wouldn't want anybody other than Kang Mo Yeon as his wife. Seo Dae-Young felt rapt.

That night, Yoo Shi-Jin wrote about fifty different proposals only to end up crushing the bits of paper and throwing them in the bin. He couldn't make up his mind on what to say or arrange his nebulous thoughts on paper. But he always remembered how Kang Mo Yeon would smile at his jokes, even in the worst of all circumstances. He decided to cross the bridge when he arrived at it. In other words, he felt letting the worlds flow in at the moment would be a good idea.

Finally, the weekend had arrived and everybody was exhilarated about the party. Decorating the hall, arranging food caterers, a band for musical entertainment and speeches were on the to-do list.

Back in the military headquarters, Lieutenant General Yoon had his subjects mustered in his office. "I am sure you're aware of the get together organised by the Haesung hospital. They have sent us an invitation and we must attend the special gathering, to express our gratitude after all they've done for us." All the soldiers were excited as they would reunite with the doctors who saved their lives.

The time spent in the country of Urk was quite a memorable experience for both the army as well as the medical team. The place was hit by an earthquake and lives were at a dangerous risk. The medical team had unhesitatingly decided to stay back and mend the injured soldiers. Lee Chi-Hoon had an encounter with an injured man who was in sheer need of help. Overwhelmed by fear, Chi-Hoon left the man and escaped the situation. However, the man was saved by the soldiers. On being treated by Lee Chi-Hoon, he would never let him insert injections or take his medicines as he bore an intense feeling of revulsion for Chi-Hoon. Lee Chi-Hoon could not get over the guilt till the man finally recognized that Chi Hoon was a gentleman, his intentions weren't wrong and he was a dedicated doctor at heart. This incident made Chi-Hoon a better person and he had immense respect for the man. He eagerly waited for the party, hoping he would see the man again. Ha Ja-Ae and Song Sang Hyeon were also full of beans. The entire expedition at Urk had brought the two love birds closer. Ja-Ae had realized her hidden feelings for Song Sang Hyeon. Sang Hyeon cherished the time spent in Urk as the lady of his dreams had finally fallen in love with him. Thus, everybody had an indelible experience and they were really looking forward to the party.

It was Sunday. The party was in two hours and Kang Mo Yeon was staring at her wardrobe, without having a clue about what to wear. She finally picked a white dress. She ran her fingers through the cloth, wondering if Yoo Shi-Jin would like the dress. She put on the white dress, adjusted it and stood in front of the mirror. This brought back memories of their first date, the first time he stood her up. The first time he left on a helicopter. The first time she was unsure he'd ever return. She was uncertain that much had changed since then. All she knew was she loved him too much to let him go. She put on her makeup and let her hair loose. With her persistent confident look, she smiled. The thought of meeting her boyfriend after four whole months was invigorating.

The party hall was decorated in a grand manner. The floors were carpeted and the windows were fully curtained. Both had intricate patterns and designs that gave the hall a fluorescent t appearance. Pictures and prints adorned the walls. The chandelier had crystallised structures of peacocks and the light it emitted gave a glistening essence. Curved wall hangers and oil lamps further added to the beauty of the hall.

The soldiers reached the place before anybody else. Han Suk-Won, the chairman of the Haesung Hospital welcomed the soldiers. Suk-Won bore a particular bitterness for Yoo Shi-Jin. He had always been interested in Kang Mo Yeon and he felt humiliated because she rejected him. He held Shi Jin responsible for this and hence, loathed him. However, he kept a straight face and guided the soldiers to take their seats. The doctors started filling in after about fifteen minutes. Choi Min-Ji and Lee Chi-Hoon were the first to arrive.

"Salutations! How have you all been?" asked Chi-Hoon.

"We have been tremendously busy with work", rasped Seo Dae Young.

"There's nothing surprising about that!" teased Choi Min-Jin. Ja-Ae and Song Sang Hyeon joined her.

"How have you all been?" clucked Yoo Shi-Jin.

"We've been great. The expedition really made us popular in the hospital!" Ja-Ae laughed out loud.

Kim Gi-Bum was very delighted to see the doctors. This hospital had a great impact on his life, indirectly. He was a thief and had been caught by Yoo Shi-Jin and Seo Dae Young, who saved him from a criminal gang. On having his leg broken, he had landed up in the hospital. He'd made an attempt to escape, only to fall at the second huddle. Seo Dae Young had paid for all his expenses. He had also suggested that Kim Gi-Bum could join the army and serve the nation. This had changed his entire life and today, here he was, part of the South Korean Special Forces.

Finally, Kang Mo Yeon had arrived, fashionably late. She got off her car, took a deep breath of fresh air, and walked to the door of the hall. She had a myriad of thoughts racing through her mind as she opened the door. As she entered the room, she saw him, as handsome as ever. Mo Yeon was on cloud nine.

"Kang Mo Yeon! We were waiting for you!" exclaimed Pyo Ji-Soo.

Yoo Shi-Jin immediately turned to face her. Their eyes met and they stared at each other intently. She could hear her heart beat; the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering. He took three steps towards her and hugged her.

"I really missed you", Yoo Shi-Jin sighed. "These four months felt like the longest four months of my entire life."

"I missed you too." conceded Kang Mo Yeon.

She turned to Seo Dae Young,"How are you? Where is Myeong Joo?"

"I am doing great doctor! She's on her way", replied Seo Dae Young.

"She's right here", Myeong Joo startled everyone by appearing from behind.

Everybody gathered together. There was so much to catch up on. The food was delicious and the clattering of knives and forks could be heard all around the room. Kang Mo Yeon had prepared a speech, as she was asked to.

"To all the military officers present here, we, the staff of Haesung hospital are glad to have you all here, joining us for this marvellous occasion," continued Kang Mo Yeon," and we'd like to thank you for giving us a wonderful opportunity to learn about the lives of the people in Urk and to help us treat them at the time of a natural disaster. Though it's been a while since we had been on the expedition, the memories of Urk are still alive in our minds and we cherish each and every minute spent there. Thank you." The hall was filled with applause. General Yoon thanked Kang Mo Yeon for the hearty gesture.

Yoo Shi-Jin stood up and offered to speak. People cheered him on. Seo Dae Young signalled him with his thumb pointed up.

He started talking slowly," For the entire time that I have been associated with the Haesung hospital, my life has changed for the better. I believe in protecting and defending those who need help and the way the doctors have persevered, day and night, to treat the patients, has really made me realise the value of life. I would like to thank all the doctors who helped us save the lives of the civilians in the country of Urk. Indeed, it was a great time." He shrugged," I would like to mention a special person, whose entry into my life has changed me." The crowd immediately turned towards Kang Mo Yeon. She felt nervous. He continued," I have seen her fight for her patient's life against time and fate. She is the most honourable doctor I have known. Her passion for her profession makes her stand out. I have had the best moments of my life beside her, but somehow this doesn't satisfy me. I want her beside me, all my life, always there to change my frowns into smiles." Kang Mo Yeon clutched her dress and bit her lips as she sensed where this was going. She could feel beads of sweat on her forehead. Shi-Jin felt his monotone words dry up in his throat but gathered confidence and continued.

"Doctor Kang Mo Yeon," Yoo Shi-Jin bent down on his knees and took her hands in his own, as he held the ring, "Will you marry me?"

The entire crowd went silent. Myeong Joo almost choked on her drink. Ja-Ae and Sang Hyeon exchanged looks in awe. Suk-Won stood in stupefaction. Kang Mo Yeon stared into his eyes, with her heart pounding. Every time they had ever spent together ran through her head.

The time he left her on their first date to go on a mission, the time they had to leave the movie incomplete because he was on duty, the times he's deflected her questions and not been able to share personal details about his job and the worst of all, every time she's doubted he'd ever return.

Was she ready to go through this for the rest of her life? Was he worth the sacrifice? She felt hapless and caught between two stools. Nevertheless, her thoughts shifted at the drop of a hat and in a whim, she reminisced the good times they had spent together. Every time he made her laugh with his silly jokes and her turned her frowns upside down. She realised she couldn't live without him.

"Yes..." she pondered, "Yes I will."

The crowd cheered and applauded. Smiles and laughter filled the room. Yoo Shi-Jin hugged Kang Mo Yeon and put the ring on her finger. Shi-Jin dropped her off after the party. She gave him a good bye kiss on the cheek and got out of the car. She went into her room, threw her bag on the floor, and lay down on the bed. Mo Yeon stared at the wall. She was perplexed about whether or not she had made the right decision. At the party, she purported to be gratified by the idea of marrying him but now, she felt muddled. What if Shi-Jin was to be away from her for years, and god forbid what if he never returned? These constant fears in her mind, kept her awake from hitting the sack. So she called her mother.

"Don't be ridiculous," her mother huffed. "Mo Yeon, he loves you. He would do anything for you. He's not going to be away from you by his will. This is his job, and it's because of his noble profession that we can feel safe in our country." Her mom explained,"You must be proud of him." Kang Mo Yeon realised she was being selfish and saw eye to eye with her mother.

All her friends looked forward to the wedding. They had fifteen days to make all the arrangements for the wedding. Myeong Joo was selected as the organiser. "Ja-Ae and Song Sang Hyun, you both are in charge of food," Myeong Joo briefed the others on what they were supposed to do. "Chi Hoon and Hee-Eun, take care of music. Choi Min-Ji can take care of the decorations. Pyo Ji-Soo and I can help Mo Yeon with the wedding dress." Myeong Joo instructed everybody to get on with the work as soon as possible.

Ja-Ae and Sang Hyeon personally loved the food at a place called "Sushi House", and they decided to talk to the owner about catering. The owner was pleased to help them out. Chi-Hoon and Hee-Eun approached the same professional band that had performed at their wedding. Pyo Ji-Soo and Myeong Joo had taken Kang Mo Yeon shopping to get the perfect wedding dress.

This was a daunting task. There were approximately three hundred dresses in the showroom. Finally, Myeong Joo pointed out to a beautiful white dress on the mannequin. Kang Mo Yeon tried the dress. The gown looked traditional, with floral beading and flowers on the sides. The lacy wedding gown had fine golden details. It looked stunningly glamorous and feminine. Kang Mo Yeon spun with her arms spread out. She felt confident," This is the perfect dress for me!"

Finally, the long wait had ended. The special day was here. It was an autumn wedding, a very bright day and the weather couldn't have been better. A large tent had been erected on the lawn for the reception. Jasmine scented candles were hung at the end of each aisle from the branches of a tree. The path was lined by white rose petals and the musicians played the violin. Guests were given a cocktail by the pool upon their arrival. On either side of the aisle, white chairs had been arranged for the guests. People were eagerly waiting for the bride, including Shi-Jin who stood there in his Armani tux. Yoo Shi-Jin's suit had an elegant look. The stylish cut of his tux caught the eyes of the people. The suit was blue and well-fitted.

Pyo Ji-Soo accompanied Kang Mo Yeon down the aisle. Mo Yeon clutched her hand as she walked down the aisle.

"Breathe Mo Yeon...It's going to be fine", Ji-Soo tried to relax Mo Yeon.

"I don't think I want to get married, I am really nervous! Please help me." Kang Mo Yeon tried to maintain a face as straight as possible.

"He is just as nervous as you. If you don't marry him, I know plenty of women who would," joked Pyo Ji-Soo. Mo Yeon's nervous kicked up tenfold. Yoo Shi-Jin smiled at her and she felt confidence rushing in, though the attention was too much to handle. He stood taller than ever, shoulders back and his eyes were fixed on her.

He took her hand and they bowed to their parents as the ceremony began. The minister addressed the crowd,"To one and all present here, a very hearty good evening. We are gathered here today to witness this man and woman join together in holy matrimony."

Yoo Shi Jin's father blessed them. Shi-Jin had always followed his father's footsteps. He had great respect for his father, a retired Sergeant Major.

The rituals were performed and the two exchanged rings. Captain Yoo Shi Jin and Doctor Kang Mo Yeon were married. The crowd felt enlivened.

Kang Mo Yeon had her doubts about this moment. She was unsure if they'd ever get married, given their differences. But it had happened. She was Yoo Shi-Jin's forever. The people gathered to enjoy the feast. A wide variety of mouth-watering sushis had been arranged. The citrus dressed needlefish, the kanpachi yellowtail, the snapper usuzukuri and the monkfish foie gras appetizer melted in the mouths of the people. The sweet dish was luscious. Each serving of the pastries were garnished with a dollop of sour cream.

"Really good job on hiring the caterers," complimented Kang Mo Yeon.

"Thank you!" Song Sang Hyeon felt relieved and proud about his choice.

Yoo Shi-Jin took Kang Mo Yeon's hand in his own and he thanked her for everything she had ever done for him. "I love you and I always will."

She laid her head against his chest and looked up with adoring eyes. "I love you too Big Boss." He smiled affectionately and stroked her brown hair gently; as they stood and watched the colourful streaks of the evening sun, glisten like a cluster of twinkling stars.

It was one year later. Kang Mo Yeon and Yoo Shi-Jin were well adjusted in their married lives. Shi-Jin and Mo Yeon had differing views on life. They shared conflicting views on many aspects. Shi-Jin, as a soldier, killed to protect lives while Mo Yeon, as a doctor, had great honour for the Hippocratic Oath and tried to save lives. However, they had come to realise that they both were serving the common men. Even though the approach was entirely different, their professions worked on the same primitive idea. Kang Mo Yeon had worked very hard in the past year to open up her own clinic. She was immensely popular as a cardiothoracic surgeon and had appeared on television interviews several times. Through her available contacts, she had managed to get a loan. Pyo Ji-Soo and her other close friends were appointed as surgeons in her hospital. She was a very independent and assertive woman. Her diligent hard work and dedication were responsible for the achievement of her goals. On the other hand, Yoo Shi-Jin had been promoted to Major. He instructed his comrades to follow the principle he believed in. He always asserted that children, beautiful women and the elderly need to be protected, and cared little for the politics associated with his missions, mostly focusing on protecting and defending the nation. His witty sense of humour never failed to amuse his friends, even at the hardest situations.

In one year, they both had been busy with their lives but had also managed to make time for each other. Shi-Jin was deployed on a mission for about a month and a half. For the time that he received signal on the isolated island, he video called Kang Mo Yeon. She spent more time with her friends when Shi-Jin was away. They were happy and satisfied in their professional lives. They managed to find a balance between their professional and personal lives. Though it got shaky at times, they realised that relationships work on compromises.

Shi-Jin had come back from his mission. The two decided to celebrate his victory with wine and chicken wings, and of course, a movie. Their first movie date played in her head where Shi-Jin had said," This is the most exciting moment since my birth. The moment I am with a beautiful woman before the lights go out."

"How were the living conditions?" asked Kang Mo Yeon.

"They weren't too bad. It got a little chilly in the nights but I stole Seo Dae Young's blanket."

"And what did he do?"

"He cannot argue with the Major, now can he?"

Shi Jin never failed to amuse Mo Yeon with his sarcastic sense of humour.

They watched the movie and as usual, fell asleep even before the movie was over.

In the morning, Shi Jin drew the blinds. The bright sunlight, gleaming through the windows, fell on Mo Yeon's face.

"Wake up, let's go on a long drive."

"But it's 9 am and I am sleepy! Please!" pleaded Mo Yeon.

Yoo Shi-Jin told her he wouldn't listen to any of her excuses. She reluctantly got up to get dressed.

In the car, on the course of the long journey, she rambled on incoherently about everything that had happened in the past month. As she looked out the window, the roads felt familiar. She asked, "Where are you taking me?"

Shi-Jin just gave her a smile. She found his secretive nature excruciatingly vexing. But he always managed to surprise her. Mo Yeon, found in her husband, the most annoyingly adorable traits that she loved most about him. He blindfolded her before they got off the car.

As they reached the place, she got off the car. She'd placed her arm around his shoulders in order to maintain balance. By the breath of the fresh air she knew where he'd brought her- the beach in the town of Urk. She removed her blindfold.

The dazzling sand sparked in the golden sunlight and the sound of the seagulls beating their wings against the ambush of wind was heard. The waves crashed against a rock and lapped on the shore. The smell of the salt water released a hypnotic trance. A sense of tranquil was felt as the warm breeze swirled around them, under an infinite blue sky, with a promising sunshine.

As the memories poured in, Mo Yeon remembered his words the first time they had visited, "because it is far away...I want to spend more time with you."

She walked up to Shi-Jin and confessed," I am so happy to be with you. Even when you're not there, it feels like you're always protecting me. I honestly never thought we'd get married one day, but here we are. And here I want to be for the rest of my life. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

Yoo Shi-Jin smiled and took her in his arms. He stared into her eyes and leaned forward as she stared into his. They passionately kissed.

She smiled," Saranghae, Big Boss."

"Saranghae."


End file.
